Kemalasan Para Gold Saint
by ScorpioNoKuga
Summary: Milo, Aiolia, Deathmask, Aphrodite, dan Kanon paling males bangun pagi! Apalagi, kalau musim hujan.. / Gak pintar bikin summary/ Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo, dll/


**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya bukan milik saya, OC milik saya dan author lain**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, typo, dll**

**Don't like, don't read**

* * *

**Kemalasan Para Gold Saint**

Pagi hari ini, di Sanctuary, 12 kuil, tampak beberapa pemuda yang seharusnya gagah berani tidak malas, sedang melakukan aktivitas.. Namun.. Apa daya sebagia dari mereka masih tidur.. Padahal, sudah jam berapa ini? Yap, sudah pukul.. 06.45!

Paling yang sudah bangun ada.. Virgo Shaka, Henna ( OC Ketrin-san), Aquarius Camus, Kuga, Sophie ( OC Gianti-san ), Capricorn Shura, Sagittarius Aioros, Gemini Saga, Aries Mu, Taurus Aldebaran, Libra Dohko serta pope kita, Shion. Nah, pada pukul 06.00, kesepuluh (minus Shion & Dohko ) orang ini kumpul dikuil Virgo untuk merencanakan pembangunan(?) beberapa Goldies lain.

Mari kita lihat Saga dikuil Gemini...

"...non.. Kanon! Woi, bangun!" Seru Saga membangunkan Kanon sambil mengambil selimut bergamnar barbie milik Kanon. Walau selimut kesayangan sang Gemini adik diambil, tetap saja dia tak bangun-bangun, "Nih bocah satu..! WOI, ADIK PEMALES, BANGUN! BANGUN!" Teriak Saga pake toa masjid yang dicolongnya dari masjid deket rumah author (?).

"Sepuluh men..it lagi, Ga.." Minta Kanon sambil ngambil balik selimut kesayangannya. Saga yang akhirnya naik darah, menggeluarkan aura hitam peka yang dapat menyaingi Hades. "GUA BILANG BANGUN , TOLOL! ELO NGGAK BANGUN, GUA SURUH SHAKA KIRIM ELO KE NERAKA!" Teriak Saga. Lagi. Kanon yang mendengarnya segera bangun.. Dari pada dikirim Shaka ke neraka, kan?

Nah, bagian Aquarius Camus dan Sophie dikuil Scorpio...

"Milo.. Harus berapa kali saya bilang, Jangan tidur larut malam hanya karena menonton film *e***i.." Ceramah Camus pada sahabatnya. Kok mau, ya, Camus punya sahabat kaya gini? Sophie yang ada disebelahnya hanya manggut-manggut. Adik teladan, kok, kakaknya kaya gitu? "Udah kamu nggak suka beresin kuil.. Kasihan Sophie sama Kuga, kan?" Tambah Camus dengan sangat datar.

"Huaa..! Gua masih ngantuk, Mus.." Jawab Milo santai, padat dan jelas (?).

"Milo! Ayo bangun! Kamu mau saya bekukan!?" Bentak Camus pada Milo. Milo taampaknya tak mendengar seruan sahabatnya. Akhirnya, dengan cara terakhir, Sophie dan Camus membuat hujan serta badai salju dadakan, "MILO, AYO BANGUN SEBELUM DIMARAHI SHAKA!"

Sedangkan itu, Aioros dan Kuga..

"Hoi, Lia! Bangun, dong.." Panggil Kuga datar. Emang, pada dasarnya, Gold Saint satu ini pemales sama kaya Milo.. Nah, apa yang dilakukan Aioros? Ternyata, sang Sagittarius sedang minum teh.. "Kak Aioros! Bantu juga, napa!?" Teriak Kuga. Dalam hati, mah, ngumpat-ngumpat kedua sodara Aio itu.. "kak Aioros!" bentak Kuga.

"Hm..?" Tanya Aioros dengan sangaaaaattttt santai. Kuga langsung sweatdrop ditempat, "PLEASE BANTUIN GUA NAPA! DASAR KAKAK ADE AIO!" Protes Kuga dengan suara yang menyaingi sepuluh toa mesjid. Aiolia yang mendengar Kuga berteriak segera bangun dengan tidak elit.

"Hah!? setan? mana? Mana!?" Tanyanya. Kuga dan Aioros hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Aiolia.

Let's see.. Shura dikuil Aphro...

"Aphro.. Deathmask.. APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH!?" Teriak Shura yang udah mulai naik darah kearah kedua sohibnya yang udah bangun langsung berantem. Aura hitam disekeliling sang gold saint capricorn itu makin lama makin memenuhi kuil pisces. Soalnya, nyaris saja Shura kena lemparan mawar beracun si Aphro yang nggak tanggung- tanggung lempar 213776000 mawarnya. Untung dia sempat menggunakan Excaliburnya...

"Eh.. Sh.. shura.." Ujar Aphrodite gelagapan melihat Shura yang muncul serta berteriak kencang padanya.

"Halo, Aphrodite...!" Shura membentuk seulas senyum iblisnya ( OOC tuh). "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Tampaknya seru, ya!"

Deathmask memandang ngeri sohibnya yang udah terlalu setia sama Athena ini, "Err.. Itu.." Sang pemilik zirah cancer itu tidak dapat menjawab karena sohibnya itu saking aura hitam Shura yang bikin orang-orang ngacir.

Aouthor males ngetik kita langsung aje, yok! Sementara itu dikuil Taurus...

"Alde, ini tolong di bumbuin.." Minta Henna pada Aldebaran. Yup, Alde, Henna dan Mu yang mengurus soal sarapan para gold saint.

"Ehh.. Henna, tolong siapin peralatan makan, dong.." Minta Mu yang sedang menggoreng ikan. Henna mengangguk. Dengan segera, Henna mengambil peralatan makanan. 15 piring tersusun rapi di meja makan. 15? Err.. Tunggu, Shaka, Mu, Shion, dan yang lain... Harusnya 19 piring karena, Mitsuki, Teru, Larissa, Reon, Wina, Gianti, Ketrin juga akan makan bersama dengan para gold saint.

Para Gold Saint yang males bangun tersebut langsung di bawa ke kuil Shaka dengan atau tidak baik. Ya.. para gold saint, maafkan author, ya.. Karena, kalian akan kena marah Shaka.. (Author : *ngacir kekuil Alde*).

2 jam 46 menit 34 detik kemudian...

"Huuuaa.. Cape gua dimarahin (baca : Diceramahin) si Shaka.." Seru Milo sambil nguap. DM yang ada disebelahnya mengangguk. Untung tadi mereka semua nggak ketiduran.. Kalau enggak...

"Hush.. Jangan ngomong gitu.. Nanti kita diceramahin lagi, lho~" Ingat Aphrodite. Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop. Akhirnya, karena perut mereka udah minta asupan gizi, mereka segera turun ke kuil Taurus (Wow, udah laper, masih harus nurunin tangga, lagi).

Sesampainya dikuil Taurus..

Mereka semua hanya bisa cengo melihat makanan yang tersisa tinggal ikan dengan nasi yang tinggal sedikit. Mereka juga melihat para Goldies lain plus Sophie, Kuga, Ketrin, Henna, Reon, Larissa, Mitsuki, Teru, Wina, serta Gianti. "Oh.. Udah selesai dari hukumannya?" Tanya Sophie pada Milo dkk. Milo hanya mengangguk kecil. "Omong- omong, maaf makanannya tinggal segitu.. Tadi ada kucing." Jelas Gianti nunjuk beberapa orang.

"Loh, kok nyalahin saya? Orang mereka yang telat bangun.." Protes Kuga karena dibilang 'Kucing'. "Hm.. Iya, bener kata Kuga.. Salah sendiri bangun telat." Tambah Ketrin.

"Iya, tuh.. Pemalas!" Ejek Teru. Milo, DM, Aphrodite, Aiolia, dan Kanon langsung natep tajam ke Kuga sang author, "DASAR LO BOCAH KAMPRET, YA!" Teriak mereka semua.

"Waduuh.. Misi, ya, Semua, mau kabur dulu..!"

* * *

**A/N : Newbie.. Jadi, maaf kalau gaje banget.. Ini juga nulis berantem sama adik.. Review?**


End file.
